Bajo la luna de Londres
by crazzy76
Summary: Cuando las decisiones nos llevan en busca de algo mas allá...


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen.

"Bajo la luna de Londres"

 **Por: Lily Ramírez**

Eran más de las diez de la noche, cuando dos sombras, por rumbos distintos, se dirigían al establo, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose el porqué de aquella inesperada cita.

La luz de la luna bañaba el bosque con la brillantez de sus rayos, filtrándolos por entre las ramas, que juguetonas, simulaban diversas formas con sus sombras, a pesar de estar en su cuarto creciente, su brillantez iluminaba el firmamento, que lucía coronado de estrellas.

La puerta del establo se abre para dar paso al primer citado.

\- No ha llegado, bien, esperare un poco.

Movió su cabello para relajarse un poco, busco en el establo algo y se sentó a esperar.

Mil y un ideas se formulaban en su mente, era extraño que aquella cita lo estuviera poniendo tan nervioso, no había logrado mantenerse sentado, así que se acerco a la ventana para contemplar el cielo.

La puerta se le hacía lejana, a cada paso sentía como si en lugar de acercarse se alejara, en cuestión de minutos llegó. El viento le acarició el rostro, logrando un efecto tranquilizador. Empujó la puerta suavemente y en el ambiente flotaba un aroma inconfundible. Sus sentidos despertando a la inquietante sensación de encontrarse a solas con él en aquel lugar.

\- Ha llegado – pensó para sus adentros mientras se internaba en el establo.

Una luz que se dirigía a su rostro le cegó por un momento. Con dificultad camino un poco más hasta colocarse al centro de aquel lugar.

Con un movimiento rápido, el joven colocó la lámpara de aceite en el suelo y se acerco a ella.

\- Tardaste un poco – dijo él con tono suave.

\- Lo sé, pero la nota que enviaste no me dio mucha confianza.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y frunció el ceño, tomando a la joven por los hombros dijo.

\- Yo no envié ninguna nota Candy. Pero recibí esta de tu parte.

Ella palideció de golpe, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a temblar.

\- Yo tampoco he escrito nada.

El silencio imperó por unos instantes, sólo alcanzaban a mirarse uno al otro, en un inesperado arranque de enojo Terry fue a apagar la lámpara, para volverse y tomarla en brazos, saliendo rápidamente de aquel sitio.

Corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, internándose más en el bosque y bordeando para evitar un encuentro con un séquito de monjas que se dirigían sin duda al establo.

\- Fue una trampa – dijo al tiempo que depositaba a una temblorosa Candy.

\- No fui yo... te lo juro...

Él entonces reparo en el temblor de la joven, la luna iluminando su figura, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, ante sus ojos la respuesta se esclarecía, sin duda había sido Eliza, así que tenía que ganarle la partida, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

\- Tranquilízate Candy, será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, sino te encuentran entonces si tendrás problemas.

\- ¿Tú que harás? – preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

\- Por lo pronto, escoltarte a tu habitación.

Sin dejarla pronunciar palabra, la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y caminó con dirección al edifico de las chicas. Al llegar encontraron la soga en su lugar, él trepo primero y la espero arriba, ella ascendió con presteza y se metieron rápido a la habitación.

\- Escucha con atención Candy, debes aprender que no todos en el mundo son buenos, de ahora en adelante, tomaremos las precauciones necesarias, claro, siempre y cuando tú desees verme.

La joven poco a poco recuperaba la tranquilidad y embelesada contemplaba el rostro de Terry, que con la luz de la luna reflejada en sus pupilas, le daban un toque misterioso y envolvente.

\- Somos amigos, ¿cierto? – inquirió ella con suavidad.

\- Cierto – acepto él al instante.

\- Entonces, no tenemos porque dejar de vernos.

\- De acuerdo, cuando quieras verme, ve a la colina, quizá coincidamos alguna vez.

\- Quizá...

Él rostro del joven se iluminó y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no pudiendo evitarlo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

Ella correspondió al abrazo, pero unos ruidos en su puerta alertaron a la pareja, él la escondió tras de sí, mientras escuchaban la voz en el otro extremo de la puerta.

\- Candy, abre por favor, soy yo, Patty, abre.

El joven no le dio tiempo a nada, con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de ella, utilizando el mismo lazo para llegar a su habitación a través de los árboles.

\- Un momento Patty.

Ella se encimo la bata, desbarato sus coletas y entre abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Patty?

\- Creí que no estabas.

\- Que cosas dices – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Eliza les dijo a las chicas que esta noche te verías con Terruce en el establo.

El asombro en el rostro de Candy, confirmaron las sospechas de Patty.

\- Fuiste a verlo, ¿cierto?

\- Si – aceptó ella bajando el rostro.

\- Bien, ahora metete a la cama, que no tardaran en venir a comprobar que realmente estas dormida – dijo Patty sonriendo y tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

\- Gracias Patty.

Se despidieron en silencio, mientras la rubia se desvestía con premura para descansar.

La madre superiora estaba furiosa, llevaban varios minutos buscando en el bosque, luego de que en el establo no habían encontrado a nadie, sólo Teodora, la yegua de Terry, que descansaba sobre la paja. No solo había creído las mentiras de Eliza, sino que la pelirroja, empeñada en que Candy era una mala chica, le había dicho que fuera a revisar su habitación, para comprobar que no estaba ahí; sus amigas secundaban lo que ella decía y a la superiora no le había quedado más que regresar al colegio para dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia.

Mientras que el padre hacía lo propio en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Al llegar al dormitorio de Candy, la hermana Margaret abrió la puerta con rapidez.

\- Candice White Andrew – fue la voz autoritaria de la hermana Grey.

La joven despertó abruptamente mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermana...? ¡Hermana Grey!

Al percatarse que había varias personas en la puerta, la joven subió la sabana para cubrirse.

\- Lamento haberte despertado Candy, por un momento pensé que no estabas. Continúa descansando.

Fue la parca disculpa de la hermana Grey, mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación, al tiempo que con una seña les daba instrucciones a las monjas, quienes tomaron a Eliza, Luisa y compañía por los brazos. Mientras la hermana Margaret se acercaba a la rubia para tranquilizarla.

\- Fue un mal entendido Candy, pero ya todo está aclarado.

\- ¿Hice algo malo hermana? – preguntó con cautela la joven.

\- No es nada, descansa, disculpa a la hermana Grey por el mal rato.

La joven se dejo acariciar por las manos de la religiosa, que la llevaron a recorrer un camino bordeado de flores, para finalmente caer rendida ante el sopor de un agradable sueño.

En el dormitorio de los chicos en cambio, se había armado un revuelo al escuchar como el padre llamaba a Terry a gritos mientras llamaba a su puerta.

Él, que se encontraba listo para eso, fingía dormir profundamente, forzando a que el padre entrara, lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos de no obtener respuesta, varios jóvenes se habían acercado al escuchar voces, no querían perderse el reto que sin duda estaban por darle al aristócrata.

La puerta se abrió completamente, mientras que el padre se acercaba a la cama y de un solo golpe levantaba las sábanas. Para retroceder y pedirles a los chicos que se fueran a sus habitaciones, lo cual no sucedió, por lo que el padre tuvo que entre cerrar la puerta y voltear donde Terry, quien se encontraba aparentemente despertando.

\- ¿Ahora qué demonios pasa? – fue la pregunta del joven mientras se frotaba los ojos, en un falso pero convincente acto de molestia al ser despertado.

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste cuando llame a la puerta? – preguntó contrariado el sacerdote.

\- No esperaba visitas, mucho menos a estas horas – dijo con ironía el chico.

\- No es una visita, es solo una inspección de rutina.

\- Claro, como no hay nadie más a quien molestar, pensó que lo adecuado era ir contra la oveja negra, ¿me equivoco? – el sarcasmo en la voz del chico, podía exasperar a cualquiera.

\- Te equivocas esta vez, puedes seguir durmiendo – el sacerdote se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

\- La próxima vez, asegúrese de que he bebido, huido o al menos de que tengo compañía, antes de venir a despertarme, sino quiere que mi padre me saque de aquí y retire sus donaciones.

El religioso no pudo responder, ya que el chico se había cobijado de nuevo hasta la cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, salió con rumbo a la oficina de la madre superiora.

La luz del alba despuntaba en el horizonte, la joven se encontraba viendo a través de su balcón, sonreía al darse cuenta que de nuevo Terruce la había ayudado a salir de un problema.

\- Espero que no se vuelva un hábito o no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle – se decía sí misma mientras terminaba de anudar su cabello en una coleta.

Se había despertado contenta, con ilusiones de que llegara la hora del descanso. Bajo a desayunar y se extraño al no ver a cuatro de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Sabes que anoche castigaron a Eliza y sus amigas? – preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños a otra.

\- No, no lo sabía, de seguro fue injustamente – respondió una joven a su lado.

\- Ni tan injustamente, hizo enfadar a la rectora, levantándole falsos a una de nuestras compañeras – dijo otra interviniendo en la plática.

\- No lo puedo creer, encima se llevo con ella a Luisa, Michelle y Diane – terció Jenny sonriendo – les dije que después de todo, no era una verdadera dama.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – pregunto otra escandalizada.

\- Una dama no debe meterse en la vida de los demás, ni para bien ni para mal, ¿no les parece? – dijo Patty al tiempo que sonreía.

La charla se interrumpió con el llamado a la primera clase, la rubia iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percato de que había alguien delante de ella.

\- Debes estar muy contenta, por tu culpa han castigado a Eliza – le reprochó Neil con voz demasiado audible.

\- No entiendo, no sé de que hablas – respondió ella confundida.

\- Que la han llevado al cuarto de meditación, todo por culpa de una mujerzuela huérfana – gritó él.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, ella no alcanzaba a reaccionar, un puño se estrelló en el rostro de Neil, haciéndolo desplomarse sobre el piso.

\- Jamás vuelvas a insultarla de esa manera – era Terry, quien amenazaba al moreno, luego de propinarle una certera patada en el abdomen.

\- ¡Terruce Granchester!, ¿Qué significa esto? – la voz de la rectora inundo el pasillo.

\- Significa, que este tipo ha insultado a una señorita, que encima de todo es de su misma familia.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Candice? – la rectora miraba con fijeza a la joven – ¿Te han agredido?

La joven no alcanzaba a pensar con claridad, no sabía que responder, pero la mirada de apoyo la inundo de una incomprensible sensación de protección y levantando la cabeza dijo.

\- Si, hermana Grey.

Terry sonrió satisfecho, pero no terminaría todo ahí.

\- Además, hermana Grey, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre cierta note que recibí, citándome en el establo la noche de ayer.

Neil, se iba incorporando cuando escucho aquello, el nerviosismo lo hizo perder el color, así como el equilibrio, cayendo nuevamente al piso, mientras que las murmuraciones se hacían más fuertes a su alrededor, había querido hacerle pasar un mal rato a Candy y ahora era él quien estaba en problemas.

\- Será mejor que me acompañen a mi oficina, los tres. Los demás, a sus clases.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de Terry, mientras veía de soslayo al moreno, quien era levantado por una de las hermanas y conducido a la oficina de la hermana Grey.

\- Espero que Candy no se meta en problemas – decía Patty mientras veía a su amiga perderse en el pasillo.

\- Estará bien, parece que tiene un protector – la voz a sus espaldas la hizo sonreír.

\- Será mejor que te apresures, sino el castigado podrías ser tú, Stear.

\- Está bien, está bien, me retiro, pero, sólo si prometes que nos veremos a la hora del descanso – dijo el joven con picardía.

\- Sí, pero vete ya.

La joven reanudó su camino al aula, mientras Stear se quedaba observándola con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

En la oficina de la rectora todos permanecían en silencio, la hermana Grey leía con atención la nota que tenía en sus manos, el enojo reflejándose en su rostro.

\- Hermana Grey, perdone que la interrumpa, pero yo también recibí una nota con el mismo motivo – se atrevió a interrumpir la rubia, ante la mirada de horror de Neil.

La religiosa desvió su atención al escucharla y extendió la mano en señal de que le entregaran la nota, Neil empezaba a sudar, sabía lo que todo eso significaba.

\- Aunque ahí dice que debía romperla, no lo hice, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.

\- Ya veo.

La hermana Grey leyó la nota y luego observó a Neil. Quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada, la hermana Grey hizo entrar a una de las religiosas, dio unas instrucciones y regresó su atención a los chicos.

\- Candice, Terruce, muéstrenme uno sus cuadernos.

La joven no comprendió al instante la petición de la superiora, pero sin objetar nada le entrego lo que pedía, Terry en cambio estaba disfrutando el momento, como si de un placer se tratara, abrió un cuaderno justo donde podía distinguirse con claridad su caligrafía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y cerró casi al mismo tiempo, la religiosa había regresado, tras cumplir el encargo de la hermana Grey, pero no había llegado sola, el reverendo la acompañaba. La superiora revisó los cuadernos de Neil, luego los de Eliza, para levantarse de su asiento y esperar aún un poco más.

Luego de un débil llamado a la puerta, la hermana Margaret entró acompañada de cuatro chicas. Pero fue Eliza la que se detuvo de golpe al ver a Candy, luego vio a su hermano para terminar enfrentando la mirada fría y dura de Terry.

\- Creo que, a pesar de tener los elementos suficientes, debo escuchar lo que tienen que decir en su favor jóvenes.

La madre superiora se acomodó en su amplio sillón, mientras esperaba la respuesta, pero nadie hablaba, fue entonces que Terry decidió hacerlo.

\- Hermana Grey, esto es ridículo, ¿quiere los motivos?, bien, yo se los daré. La razón por la que ninguno habla es muy simple, ellos fueron los que idearon esto, ¿para qué?, para desprestigiar a la señorita Andrew, cosa que no me extraña, puesto que desde que llegó, Neil busca cualquier oportunidad para molestarla, ya una vez había tenido que intervenir, pues " _el caballero_ ", embosco a la joven, para maltratarla y amenazarla.

El silencio era sepulcral en aquel lugar, Terry seguía divirtiéndose con las expresiones de los Leegan y continuó.

\- Por si eso le parece poco, " _la señorita_ " Leegan, también hace su parte, hablando mal de ella con todo el internado, incluyéndome, lo que me ha hecho participar en esta sucia trampa, al no acceder a sus, " _deshonestas_ " propuestas.

El rostro de Eliza se transformó, sabía que ahora si la pasaría mal, su hermano en cambio, parecía perdido en otra dimensión, mientras que las demás jóvenes comenzaban a llorar.

\- Basta Terruce.

Interrumpió la superiora, se encontraba demasiado agitada y furiosa para seguir escuchando lo que el joven aristócrata decía.

\- Eliza, Luisa, Diane y Michelle, deberán continuar en el cuarto de meditación, hasta que sus padres vengan a recogerlas, Neil irá en este momento donde mismo, en el dormitorio de los hombres. ¡Están expulsados!

El llanto de las jóvenes no se hizo esperar, Eliza y Neil se miraron horrorizados, sabían lo que aquello significaría en sus vidas, el joven Granchester no podía sentirse más satisfecho, más sin embargo, la sonrisa se desdibujo en su rostro al ver que Candy lloraba. ¡Dios!, eso no es lo que él quería, él sólo deseaba ayudarla, había hecho lo correcto, pero, entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo del llanto en la pecosa?, le gustaría tanto correr y abrazarla, para calmarla y transmitirle serenidad.

Los expulsados salieron acompañados por las religiosas y el reverendo, fue entonces que la hermana Grey se dirigió a la joven rubia.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candice?

\- Esto ha sido demasiado para mí madre, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación – fue la petición de la joven.

\- No tengo inconveniente, hablaré con tus maestras, descansa hoy, pero mañana te espero temprano en el aula.

La joven se incorporó y con una reverencia se despidió, para luego salir corriendo con dirección a su habitación, Terry no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, así que luego de despedirse de la hermana Grey, salió con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de explicarse el comportamiento de Candy.

La noche había caído nuevamente sobre Londres, el cielo se iluminaba con la presencia de la luna, sobre las ramas de un árbol, una silueta lograba distinguirse, apacible, quieta, a los pies de aquél enorme árbol llegó una silueta más, el silencio era abrumador, pero duró muy poco, una hermosa melodía interrumpió la quietud de la noche, mientras una cálida brisa acariciaba los cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes.

Ninguno hablaba, la música cesó y la silueta descendió del árbol, quedando a la misma altura de la que recién había llegado.

\- Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer – respondió él con suavidad – ¿quieres hablar?

\- No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido, tan dolorosamente cruel – dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto.

\- Ellos son crueles contigo, aunque no logro comprender bien a bien el motivo, o mejor dicho, lo comprendo tan a la perfección, que me asusta.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, no entendía con claridad lo que él intentaba decirle, él en cambio, inexplicablemente se había puesto nervioso, jugueteaba con la armónica en sus dedos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que fue un castigo demasiado severo – dijo ella al fin.

El joven volteó y la vio con frialdad, de la manera en que a ella menos le gustaba que la viera.

\- ¡No me digas!, ¿hubieses preferido que nosotros fuéramos los expulsados? – gritó él al tiempo que se incorporaba sumamente molesto, no entendía a la chica.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero esto no me ayudara nada en mi relación con la familia – dijo ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba de sus ojos.

Él la vio y no pudo evitar el que su corazón se encogiera, había tanto dolor en las palabras de la joven, volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, mientras con su pañuelo atrapaba aquella gota de agua que resbalaba por la mejilla de la joven.

\- Todo el tiempo, he intentado que la tía abuela Elroy me acepte, pero siempre ocurre algo que me deja mal ante sus ojos, temo que esta vez sea mucho peor.

Terry apretó los puños enfurecido, odiaba que lastimaran a la joven, pero más odiaba que ella intentara agradar a personas que se notaba no tenían el menor interés en eso, impulsivo como era, no pudo reaccionar de otra manera, así que empezó a hablar.

\- Pues al demonio con tu familia, al demonio con todo Candy. No puedes pasarte la vida soportando humillaciones y malos tratos sólo por agradar a una vieja que no se interesa en ti, que no fue capaz de venir a verte en tu cumpleaños y que cuando está en Londres te excluye de las reuniones " _familiares_ ", linda familia la tuya eh.

La joven se quedo sorprendida, como era que él sabía todo eso, como era que podía decirle aquellas cosas, que aunque verdades, no dejaban de dolerle.

\- Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no en balde soy hijo de un duque, me guste o no, he tenido que participar de conversaciones insulsas y si, conozco a tu " _agradable_ " familia, que no hacen otra cosa que evitar hablar de ti, ni siquiera te mencionan. Como si les avergonzaras.

Las lágrimas de la joven no pudieron ser contenidas, aquellas palabras le lastimaban, pero más le lastimaba el reconocer que era cierto, que no había nadie, aparte de sus primos, que en verdad la quisieran, hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás pasaría de ser una adoptada.

Su cuerpo se estremecía y el llanto se tornaba incontrolable, Terry se sentía morir al verla en ese estado, pero era ahora o nunca, ella no podía seguir atada a un lugar al cual no pertenecía, así como lo estaba él, sus músculos se tensaron y no alcanzaba a hacer otra cosa que observarla, pero el dolor de la joven le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

No supo bien en qué momento fue que acortó la distancia, de pronto se vio abrazando a aquella frágil y tierna criatura, no encontraba palabras que le consolaran, así que se limitó a acogerla en sus brazos y acariciar sus rizos dorados, que esa noche llevaba sueltos.

Ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirse protegida, querida, amada...

Los rayos plateados que la luna brindaba esa noche, daba a sus cuerpos el aspecto de sombras fundidas en una sola, el viento cesó, mientras que de nuevo, una melodía comenzaba a sonar, era la de una armónica, que tocaba una dulce melodía llena de amor, de ternura.

La joven había liberado todo el peso y dolor de su corazón, las lágrimas se iban apagando, mientras en su corazón, la llama de la esperanza se encendía, giro su rostro hacia el de él, encontrándose con una mirada que no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

Verde y azul mezclados con los destellos plata de la luna, verde y azul fundidos en la quietud de la noche. Palabras expresadas sin ser dichas, sentimientos arraigados en el fondo de sus almas. Magia envolvente sin duda es el amor, que hace presa de su encanto a los corazones.

Un solo movimiento los podría llevar a tocas las puertas del cielo, o caer en el abismo del infierno, la vida podía cambiar así de rápido, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Ella acercaba su mano al rostro masculino, deslizándola sobre la mejilla, para detenerse en los labios, mismos que atrapan sus dedos y los besan, es entonces que el paso dado ha sido el correcto, la escalinata al cielo se ha abierto, solo falta escalar peldaño por peldaño.

Él saborea los labios femeninos, y aún no los ha probado, él se imagina recorriendo aquel cuerpo, y jamás lo ha tocado, que hermosa sensación es esta, de sentirte embriagado por el aroma del amor, tan dulce, tan suave, perderse en él es un riesgo, pero bien valdría la pena, por ser correspondido y saberse amado una sola vez.

Su labios trémulos se acercan a la boca femenina, solo un par de centímetros los separan, pero ahí está el temor, latente, después de pasar toda una vida de rechazo en rechazo, el corazón no ha aceptado el reto, son muchas las heridas, son muchos los tropiezos...

Ella siente algo latir desde su espina dorsal, no es miedo, no es duda, es algo que la lleva a comprender lo que él está sintiendo, así que debe ayudarlo, debe dar el primer paso, debe hacerle saber que esta vez no habrá rechazo, no habrá reproches, porque lo que su corazón pide a gritos es que la deje amarlo, dejarle amarla, sin importar nada más.

Solo están ellos dos, bajo las ramas de aquél árbol, testigo fiel de sus encuentros, de sus pleitos, de sus mudas reconciliaciones, de aquellos pactos secretos, de aquellas sonrisas compartidas, como testigo quedarán las estrellas y la luna, el mañana aún no llega, pero no quiere pensar, sólo quiere sentirlo, probarlo.

La distancia es nula entre sus labios, pero aún no se han besado, es ella quien finalmente deposita un tierno e inocente beso, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado inexperto, pero entrega el corazón en el mismo, lo que él entiende, con gentileza aprisiona los labios femeninos, los delinea con su lengua, después propina un beso igual de tierno, apenas un roce, preparándola para aceptar los suyos, se ha librado una barrera, se ha escalado un primer peldaño, pero eso no es suficiente.

La flama del amor ahora arde en todo su esplendor, no bastan solo unos besos, pero todo a un tiempo, no hay prisa, la noche es larga y apenas empieza, los labios se estrellan, se saborean, se sujetan y se sueltan, en un juego que empiezan a descubrir, poco a poco se habitúan al mutuo sabor, deseándose, amándose.

Las manos se entrelazan, los corazones laten en una desbocada carrera para llegar a su meta, el corazón del ser amado, se acompasan en ritmo, se complementan sin necesidad de compartir el mismo espacio.

Los jóvenes amantes se sientan uno al lado del otro, no hay palabras, no hacen falta, con besos han descrito sus sentimientos, con besos se han entregado el alma, él la abraza, ella lo acepta.

Es hora de partir, la luna empieza a despedirse, él la escolta a su habitación, de nuevo tienen que separarse, pero será la última vez, no dejará que el destino y la tragedia cubran sus vidas, respira profundo y antes de dejarla subir, le dice:

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella se sonroja, aquello es precipitado, pero, ¿qué acaso no es así el amor?, ¿no era eso lo que ella deseaba?, sí, anhelaba con todo su corazón escuchar palabras como esas, pero más anhelaba escucharlo decir...

\- Te amo Candy.

Dijo él al tiempo que depositaba sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella, probando el néctar de nuevo, llenándose un poco para no correr las siguientes horas en busca de ese sabor. Ella, se abandona de nuevo a esos labios, pero las palabras de él se repiten en su cabeza. Por fin él la libera y ella se vuelve a sonrojar.

\- Yo... también... te amo Terry...

\- En la noche vendré por ti, necesito una respuesta.

Ella lo besa y él sólo sonríe, ella empieza a ascender a su habitación. El alba está por despuntar.

El día se hizo eterno, entre sus deberes y el arreglar el asunto de los Leegan se le había ido, logró que la madre superiora no los expulsara, reduciendo su castigo a penitencias y otras tareas, se sentía tranquila consigo misma, ella no podía ser mala, si bien era cierto que había deseado que alguna vez ellos pagaran por hacerle maldades, también lo era el que jamás les provocaría un daño como aquel.

El atardecer cubría la ciudad, el sol otoñal despedía el día para dar paso al anochecer, guardaba las últimas pertenencias en su pequeña maletita, esa en donde sólo le cabían los recuerdos de un pasado feliz, donde llevaría lo poco pero más valioso que había atesorado a lo largo de ese tiempo como miembro de la familia Andrew.

Sí, había tomado una decisión, correcta o no, lo había hecho por convicción, con la fuerza que da el amor, con los ojos brillantes y el corazón rebosante de felicidad, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, no sabía que encontraría en el camino, pero de una cosa estaba segura, sería feliz, contra todo y contra todos lo sería.

El joven observaba los últimos rayos del sol, había asistido como nunca a todas las clases del colegio, más por despedirse que por gusto, grabó en su mente los rostros de las únicas dos personas que le habían mostrado amistad en los últimos tiempos, los chicos Cornwell ya no lo veían como basura, ya no lo veían con desprecio, lo veían con sincero aprecio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

No sabía bien a bien el motivo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ellos estarían en su vida de ahora en adelante, de una forma o de otra, los había buscado en el laboratorio donde Stear hacía los experimentos, había estrechado sus manos y les agradeció los pocos, pero bellos y gratos momentos compartidos, les aseguró que Candy sería feliz, tanto o más que él mismo, tuvo que fingir que nada pasaba, no podía decirles que pensaba llevarse consigo lo que hasta hoy había sido lo más valioso en su vida.

Echo un último vistazo en su habitación, esa en donde tantas cosas había vivido, la mayoría amargas y tristes, cosas nada importantes para llevarse en su corazón, no podía llevarse más que los bellos recuerdos, la reconciliación con su madre, el primer encuentro con Candy. Nada más cabía en su equipaje, ni siquiera el rencor profundo que alguna vez sintiera por el Duque de Granchester, su padre. No, si realmente deseaba vivir de ahí en adelante, tenía que desechar todos aquellos sentimientos que le provocaran tristeza y dolor.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad y esperanza, espero con paciencia la noche, escribió una breve nota de despedida para su progenitor, así como para la rectora, no tenía mucho que decir, sólo una petición, que cuidaran de su yegua, su fiel amiga y compañera durante su estancia en el colegio.

La noche cubría Inglaterra, un cielo limpio ante sus ojos, la luna llena resplandecía con fuerza en el firmamento, opacando a las mismas estrellas con su esplendor.

Al pie del gran árbol, que estaba en la cima de esa colina, se encontraba él, aguardando por su amada, con la esperanza de que aceptase su propuesta, sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo, no era más que un adolescente que quería convertirse en un hombre, para brindarle a ella lo que se merecía.

Había dado el primer paso, le había propuesto matrimonio, no había sido a la ligera, no había sido sin pensar, tenía la certeza de lo que quería, y la quería a ella.

Los minutos pasaban acrecentando su agonía, pero esperaría hasta el último rayo de luna, sino, se marcharía para no volver jamás.

Ella terminó la última nota, para deslizar el sobre bajo la puerta de su entrañable amiga, Patricia O'Brien haría llegar a sus destinatarios sus palabras.

Espero la ronda nocturna para salir sin ser descubierta, esta vez no uso la soga para deslizarse, solo para bajar su maletita, se asió de las ramas del árbol para llegar a la parte inferior del edificio, su cabello atado en una sola coleta le daba una apariencia un tanto mayor.

Camino con paso firme a través del bosque, había compartido un rato agradable con sus queridos primos, aunque hubiese sido a hurtadillas, lo había disfrutado, no sabía cuándo volvería a estar de ese modo con ellos, por lo que tomo el riesgo de colarse en el laboratorio de los chicos, llevando consigo el último invento de Stear, un muñeco musical.

No podía esconder la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro, que lucía iluminado.

Era más de medianoche, lo vio desde lo lejos, lucía ansioso, quizá hasta nervioso, sonrió aún más ante la perspectiva de saberse la culpable de aquel estado en el chico, llegó sin hacer ruido, sorprendiéndolo al tomar entre sus manos la de él.

\- Viniste.

Él no pudo esconder más lo que aquella jovencita provocaba con su presencia, con dulzura tomo sus labios y los besó, para con sus manos acercarla a él, a su cuerpo, el beso se interrumpió y ella finalmente habló.

\- Terry, acepto ser tu novia, por lo tanto, te acepto como esposo.

El rostro del joven se iluminó y una sonrisa en sus labios afloró, no sabía si gritar de felicidad o llorar por la suerte que al fin estaba a su favor, una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, para ser atrapada por los labios de ella.

\- No llores, no debemos llorar, no hoy.

Él volvió a abrazarla y a llenar su rostro de pequeños y cálidos besos.

\- Soy tan feliz Candy.

\- Yo también.

En ese momento, él puso ante ella su equipaje, ella hizo lo propio mostrándole el suyo.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que hacemos?

\- Sí, ¿tú lo estás?

\- Completamente.

Con las manos entrelazadas se dirigieron al muro de aquel colegio, dejando atrás el pasado. Con la vista hacia delante y sin volver la mirada.

Él la ayudo a escalar, paso el equipaje del otro lado y subió con ella, bajo primero y la espero con los brazos abiertos, tomándola por el talle, la depositó en el suelo y se quedo viendo aquellas esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos.

\- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero me encantan tus ojos, verdes, como un bosque en primavera.

\- Yo amo los tuyos, verdi-azul, como los tonos del océano donde te conocí, que reflejan calma y tempestad al mismo tiempo.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte, después, no te dejaré volver.

La intensidad de su mirada podía traspasar el alma de la joven, que segura de sí misma, rodeó el cuello de él y lo besó.

\- Ya no hay tiempo ni espacio para retractarme, mi corazón te fue entregado aquella noche en el barco.

\- El mío esperaba por ti, dulce hechicera de cabellos rubios y ensortijados.

De nuevo un beso, lleno de entrega, de amor, fe y esperanza, la misma que embriaga todo a su alrededor, un beso en donde se entregaba el alma para formar una sola.

Con equipaje en mano y una sonrisa en los labios, empiezan a caminar por la solitaria calle, con un camino nuevo por recorrer, con obstáculos que librar, con las ilusiones puestas en el futuro, pero juntos, por siempre juntos.

Dos vidas que se encontraron en el mar, dos almas entrelazadas por el amor, dos seres en busca de un mismo destino, dos corazones latiendo a la par.

Dos sombras que se dibujan con los rayos plateados de la noche. Apenas se logran visualizar en la lejanía, dos seres que han tomado sus vidas entre sus manos, dos jóvenes que se han escapado, bajo la luna de Londres.

Fin.

Este minific fue un obsequio a mi amiga Rosa Zapata, a quien quiero y aprecio mucho, en su cumpleaños.

Con cariño:

Abril – 2004.

Decidí compartir este fic, fue de mis primeros escritos y nunca lo había publicado acá.

Si alguien quiere ver la ambientación del original puedo pasarles el link via mensajito.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
